Silver Surfer Annual Vol 1 2
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * ** ** * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * ** ** * * Human scientists * ** Lemurian alchemists * President of different world * * Locations: * ** ** , * (Not the Deviant Lemuria, but the one inhabited by Homo mermanus) * * ** *** **** * ** * * Items: * * * * * * * Dimensional cannons * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = How the Silver Surfer's Powers Work | Writer2_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler2_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker2_1 = Jose Marzan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Illustrated description of Silver Surfer's powers and limitations. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed alien behemoth Other Characters: * ** Locations: * Outer space Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle3 = Cosmic Awareness Comparisons | Writer3_1 = Steve Englehart | Writer3_2 = John Harkness | Penciler3_1 = Ron Lim | Inker3_1 = Tom Christopher | Colourist3_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer3_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor3_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis3 = The heroes and villains that Silver Surfer considers to have the greatest cosmic awareness. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * ** * * * Adversaries: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = An informal tour of the universe | Writer4_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler4_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker4_1 = Tom Christopher | Colourist4_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer4_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor4_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor4_2 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis4 = Franklin Richards' "what exactly does that mean?" questions make his father Reed give him a lesson of Marvel astronomy, astrophysics and political astrogeography. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * * Locations * * Outer space Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Buried Treasure | Writer5_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler5_1 = Rodney Ramos | Inker5_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist5_1 = Robert Campanella | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Lady Karlot's spaceship is attacked by space pirates. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lady Karlot of Segov-3, daughter of the governor, and her assistant Other Characters: * Captain * Ship Adversaries: * * Reptyl's crew Items: * Jewels Vehicles: * Several spaceships | StoryTitle6 = Shooting Star | Writer6_1 = Renee Witterstaetter|Renee Witterstaetter | Penciler6_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker6_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist6_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer6_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor6_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor6_2 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis6 = Mishna, an alien from Birj, has made a difficult decision. An encounter with Silver Surfer forces her to reconsider. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** * Adversaries: * Other characters: * * Locations: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Saga of the Serpent Crown: Creation | Writer7_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler7_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker7_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist7_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer7_1 = Jade Moede | Editor7_1 = Gregory Wright | Editor7_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor7_3 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis7 = Partly based on a story by Alan Zelenetz and Bob Hall. The origin of Set and the Elder Gods in the first days of Earth. | Appearing7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Other characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References